Rugrats: Generations
by jimmyzimkorra
Summary: The two shows collide, in this fanfic, where you learn the answer... Are They Really "All Grown Up"!
1. Season 1: Episode 1 Act 1

Rugrats: Generation

Ep. 1: The 'Rats are back! -

_ACT 1:_

(The gang is outside, at Tommy and Dil's house. As babies.)

Tommy: Hey guys!

Phil and Lil: What?

Tommy: Look what I found!

(Tommy holds up a gold watch.)

Chuckie: What's that Tommy?

Tommy: I don't know, but it sure is shiny!

(The camera angle switches to birds eye view.)

Tommy: I'm gonna keep it forever!

(Scene switch to night, and the babies have to go back inside.)

Tommy: (Inside. Holds up the watch.) What do you guys think this is?

Lil: Maybe it's a shooting star! They are really shiny!

Phil: No Lillian! Shooting stars are only in outside space!

Tommy: There's only one way to find out.

(Tommy gives the watch to Phil.)

Phil: I wish I had some more worms.

(Phil gives the watch to Chuckie.)

Chuckie: I wish I wasn't a-scaredy' anymore.

(Chuckie gives it to Lil)

Lil: I wish I was the most pretty-fullest person in the world.

(She hands it to baby Dil)

Dil: Baarghh…

(Tommy takes it from him gently)

Tommy: I wish we'll always 'member are 'ventures!

(The scene switches to eleven years in the future. Dil thinks he heard an alien in the old never used sandbox.)

Dil: The aliens live! Tommy, duck!

Tommy: What are you talking about, Dil?

Dil: I heard it, I really did. It's beeping! (Points to the sandbox.)

Tommy: No it isn't.

(Tommy starts to walk away when his ears perk up.)

Tommy: I heard it!

(Tommy runs over to the sandbox.)

Tommy: Dig, Dil, Dig!

(Dil takes a plastic shovel and starts digging sand out of the sandbox.)

Tommy: (Spots gold.) I see it Dil, grab it!

(Dil grabs the item, it was the watch that was making the beeping noise.)

Dil: A watch? Just a watch?

Tommy: When did we put that there?

Dil: I don't know. I remember all the way up to the age of five, and I've never seen that in my lifetime.

Tommy: Yeah, I don't remember this watch either.

(Tommy looks at the watch closely.)

Tommy: Let me see that for a second.

(Dil hands Tommy the watch. As soon as he touches the watch, a fuzzy picture of him and the rest of the gang in front of a pyramid appears as babies.)

Tommy: (Shakes his head.) Whoa, what was that?!

Dil: What?

Tommy: That picture!

Dil: Sometimes I think that I wasn't the one dropped on their head.

(Tommy walks inside to the kitchen.)

Tommy: Hey, Dad?

Stu: Hey, just the kid I wanted to see, to try out my new… SuperFunLaunchRocket3000!

Tommy: Can I ask you something first?

Stu: Go right ahead, son.

Tommy: Did we ever go to Egypt as babies?

Stu: What do you mean?

Tommy: I mean me, Chuckie, Kimi, The DeVille's, Angelica…

Stu: Not that I'm aware of.

Tommy: Where did we go?

Stu: We went to Paris, we got lost on an uncharted island, we went to Los Vegas, we tried to go to the Grand Canyon, it didn't end up well though, and we…

Tommy: Okay, Dad! Did you or Mom ever lose any jewelry either?

Stu: One bracelet, and a pair of bronze earrings. Any more personal questions before I test the rocket?

Tommy: Nope, but shouldn't you test that outside?

Stu: Two hours of installation indoors, the work will pay the price. Besides, its just foam and rubber!

Rocket: _Blast off!_

(Rocket shoots through the ceiling)

Tommy: You should show me outside sometime.

(Tommy runs over to the phone and calls Chuckie)

Chuckie: Hello, Finster residence… *sneeze* if you would like to talk to Chaz he's busy.

Tommy: Chuckie, it's me!

Chuckie: Oh, hi Tommy. What's the occasion?

Tommy: I found a watch in the old sand box, I was thinking you might have lost it.

Chuckie: I don't know. Let me go check.

(Chuckie puts the phone down for a few seconds then gets back on)

Chuckie: Nope, sorry Tommy.

Tommy: Well thanks then…

(Tommy hangs up the phone and rushes back outside and takes the watch from Dil's hands)

Dil: Wait, no, Tommy!


	2. Season 1: Episode 1 Act 2

_ACT 2:_

(The picture returns, but is now more clear. Tommy can now see statues of Reptar forming in the picture as well.)

Tommy: Oh my gosh!

Dil: That's what I was trying to tell you! The watch is magic. It holds strange, supernatural power only possessed by certain objects of wisdom.

Tommy: For once, you are starting to sound slightly normal to me. It is not possible in any way learned at school, but if I really look at it…

Dil: You see the future?

Tommy: No! I see us and our friends as babies!

Dil: Now that's a little weird, T.

Tommy: No, Dil, It makes sense! I don't remember anything back then, and neither do you, right?!

Dil: No, not really… but what difference does it make?

Tommy: Don't you see? This is a chance to remember our past!

Dil: Oh, yeah. Like in Labyrinth Guy Two!

Tommy: Exactly. Can you see it too?

(Tommy hands the watch back to Dil. He holds the watch and concentrates hard.)

Dil: Nope, not a thing!

Tommy: Hmm… I've got an idea!

(Tommy grabs the watch back, and squeezes it hard in his palm. Then he grabs Dil on the back. This time they both see it, a very clear picture of the Rugrats gang in an Egypt-like place, but statues of Reptar covered the area like before.)

Dil: Woah, T!

Tommy: See, Dil?! I told you!

Dil: Then is even weirder then the time the aliens sent me those signs, before changing the clocks back so I wouldn't miss my hockey game.

Tommy: I'm still confused about what happened that night, too. But one thing is for sure, there are NO aliens in outside space!

Dil: I thought you had better grammar than that.

Tommy: What?

Dil: You said outside space… its outer space, bro.

Tommy: I did? That's strange, I got third place in the Grammar Challenge at school.

Dil: Um, Okay… but one thing is left unclear.

Tommy: What's that?

Dil: Why is there dinosoar statues in near-present day Egypt?!

Tommy: I…, I don't really know.

(Phil and Lil walk in, kicking a soccer ball to each other.)

Lil: Hey guys, what's new?

(Tommy hides the watch behind his back.)

Tommy: Uh, nothing. (Tommy has a guilty look on his face.) You guys haven't lost a watch or anything, have you?

Lil: No, why?

Tommy: No… reason?

(Tommy is clearly worried something would go awry if they got a hold of it. Phil runs toward Tommy, and outstretches his muddy hands.)

Phil: Let me see, let me see!

Lil: Phillip! I call dibs!

(They both are running towards Tommy now, and in the midst of it all, they all fall down on top of each other, excluding Dil.)

All: Woah!

(They all see another picture, this one showed monkeys, circus monkeys, and them as babies once again.)

Lil: What. The heck. Was that.

Tommy: I don't really know. I've never seen THAT vision before.

Phil: Woah dude, don't get all Dil on us here! You're saying you have, like…

Phil and Lil: Visions?!

Tommy: Not exactly…

(Dil pops back in to the picture.)

Dil: Yeah, he needs the watch to do it.

Phil: Oh, yeah! The watch, I almost forgot about it…

Lil: Let me see it!

Phil: No me!

Lil: No me!

Tommy: Neither of you are going to see it, if you don't SHUT UP!

Lil: Well, gosh, Tommy!

Phil: Yeah, gosh!

Tommy: Okay, back to what I was saying, we all need to meet up, and talk about these "visions", at the Java Lava tomorrow. You guys get a hold of Chuckie and Kimi, and I'll get ahold of Suzie and… Angelica.

Phil: Angelica?!

Lil: Yeah, why does SHE have to come?! She's always buggin' on us!

Phil: Mm… bugs!

Lil: Is anyone else craving Pasketti?

Tommy: Um… do you guys feel alright?

Lil: Just fine, now, as you were saying.

Tommy: Uh, so… I think Angelica is somehow involved in these visions, I think she should come too.

Phil: Whatever you say.

(The screen fades off, and cuts to commercial)


	3. Season 1: Episode 1 Act 3

_Act 3:_

(Tommy walks in to the Java Lava, everyone else is already there, except Angelica.)

Chuckie: Hey, Tommy.

Tommy: Hey, Chuckie!

(Everyone at the table has their heads down, Lil is sobbing.)

Tommy: Um, are you guys okay?

Suzie: (Sounds meaner than usual.) DO WE LOOK OKAY, TOMMY?!

Phil: I miss her! (Phil starts crying too.)

Tommy: Am I missing something?

Lil: It's Angelica…

Tommy: What, did she mess you guys up again? You guys can't let her walk all over you!

Chuckie: (Cry.) No…

(Tommy suddenly realizes what has happen, he falls to the ground.)

Tommy: No!

(Chaz walks to them carefully, and quietly.)

Chaz: Somebody ordered a Finster-Finster Shake.

Chuckie: Sorry Tommy, duty calls.

(Chuckie and Kimi try to do their routing, but fail miserably.)

Kimi: I…, I can't do this!

(Kimi throws the shake, and it hits Tommy.)

Kimi: Oh, sorry Tommy.

Tommy: Ugh! I hate everything!

(Suzie stops sobbing and shaking.)

Suzie: WHAT, TOMMY?! WHAT IS IT?!

(She quiets down.)

Suzie: Do you not think we're depressed?

Tommy: I just don't know, okay!

(Tommy takes the watch out of his pocket and squeezes it hard. A montage plays, of all the good/bad times they've all had with Angelica, like in the episode "All Growed Up", with the same song too.)

Tommy: This can't happen…

Lil: It didn't.

(Everyone seems happier.)

Phil: Yeah, you're dreaming.

Tommy: Dreaming?

(Angelica walks out from behind the Java Lava counter.)

Angelica: Yeah, just a dream!

Tommy: This is a really sick joke you guys!

(A Dummi-Bear pops up out of nowhere from behind Tommy.)

Dummi-Bear: Wake up, Tommy!

(Tommy wakes up from his bead and screams.)

Tommy: I remember now!

(Stu and Didi run in to the room.)

Didi: Is everything okay in here?!

Tommy: Yeah, everything is just fine.

(Tommy smiles and gets back in to bed.)

Stu: Okay, well good night.

(His parents walk back out of the room, and once they have left, he grabs his cell phone and dials Angelica's number.)

Angelica: What do you want, Pickles, it's THREE A.M.!

Tommy: You're not leaving me, are you Angelica?

Angelica: What?

Tommy: Oh, nothing… Night!

(Screen fades out.)


	4. Season 1: Episode 2 Act 1

Rugrats: Generations

Ep. 2: In Sickness and In Health

(The Rugrats gang are in Tommy's playpen. Stu comes rushing in.)

Stu: Have to call 911! Have to call 911!

(He runs to the kitchen phone.)

Stu: Yes, Operator? What's the number for 911?! (Pause.) Oh, yeah, forgot!

(Stu dials 911.)

911: This is 911, please state your emergency.

Stu: My dad's fell down the stairs and he's having trouble breathing! I don't know what to do!

911: Please calm down sir, or we will not be able to reach you.

Stu: I live on 9981 Sigourney St. Sealban, Washington. Help me, help me!

(Screen cuts back to the playpen.)

Kimi: What's your daddy yelling about, Tommy?

Tommy: I don't know, but I think it has something to do with Grampa.

(Fades out to eleven years in the future. The Rugrat gang is riding the bus to school.)

Tommy: So, like I was saying, I get these weird visions whenever I squeeze on this watch.

Chuckie: It sounds kind of scary to me!

Tommy: It's not, really! Watch this!

(Tommy grabs the watch out of his pocket, and grabs a hold of Chuckie at the same time.)

Chuckie: Ouch!

(They see a picture of Grandpa Lou, unconscious, on the edge of the stairs.)

Tommy: See, visions!

(The bus suddenly skids to a stop, and Lou falls out of the drivers seat.)

Lou: Tommy, Dil, help!

Tommy: Grandpa!

(The screen closes up on Tommy's face, and then fades away to a hospital room, where Lou is staying at. Lou-Lou is there, Stu walks in to the room.)

Stu: Hey, Pop.

Lou: (Speaks nonsense.) Zipoutyougo. Zipoutyougo. Traintraingogo.

Lou-Lou: He's not feeling so well, they put him on multiple medications.

Stu: Oh, okay. Well, call me when he gets better…

(Stu starts to leave.)

Lou: Bye, Tommy.

(Stu stops in his place, drops to the ground and starts to cry. Scene cuts to a hospital waiting room, the Rugrats gang is there.)

Lil: I'm really sorry Tommy!

Phil: Yeah, we're all really sorry!

Tommy: Shut up! It's not like he's dead or anything…

(Stu comes out of Lou's room, crying.)

Tommy: Is Grandpa okay, Dad?

Stu: He's okay enough to remember you, and that's all that really matters…

(Dil makes a humph sound on the other side of the room)

Stu: And you too, Dil, and you too.

(Screen fades.)


End file.
